


True Blood Ain't Got Shit on Us

by Farisya



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blame the discord server, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, I Do, I am completely without shame, I was asked for fluffy vamps, M/M, Tail Sex, There's so much blood in chapter 2, and this is what happened, but with an edge of spoopy for the season, please avoid after that second to last page break if it ain't your thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: It's Fall Break in Florida.The college snow bunnies are in town escaping the frigid temps creeping in and the things that go bump in the night follow along.There is a wet t-shirt contest, which Chuck wins, and oblivious Beckets. What more do you need?





	1. You Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysoblue/gifts), [Legowerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/gifts).

> This is for my thirsty monsters in the server. You know who you are. 
> 
> Maybe I'll add werewolves next time.

Chuck hated Mako Mori more than anyone in the world. 

He didn’t care that she was his best friend. He didn’t care she was the only reason he had a semblance of a social life in school. He didn’t care she stuck by him no matter what. 

He didn’t care because it was her fault he now stood in a bar in some Florida hellhole, drenched from head to toe. All around him a bunch of scantily clad women, similarly dressed in soaking wet shirts, cheered on the announcer as he called out to the crowd for votes. Chuck shook his hair out and glared out at the other drunken students, daring them to vote for him. 

“Come on, y’all!” The blond bombshell shouted from the stage. “Look at these dripping beauties! You can’t tell me they don’t deserve a little more appreciation!” 

The bar erupted in cheers as Mako, the traitor, dumped another pitcher of icy water over his head. He hated her. 

“Well, I think that settles it! What’s your name, Red?” 

Chuck glowered at the announcer. Mako dribbled the last bit of water over his head and then leapt off the stage into the waiting arms of the Wei Tangs. He hated all of them. This whole trip was their fault. The announcer shoved the microphone in his face and Chuck turned his glare on him. 

“Chuck.” 

“Well congratulations, Chuck! You’ve just earned an honored spot on the wall of hotties.” 

A flash blinded Chuck and he blinked away spots to see a short man with a pompadour shaking a polaroid. The mike appeared in his face again and Chuck snapped. He snatched it away and glared out at the crowd. 

“Get stuffed,” Chuck shoved the announcer and hopped off the stage, heading straight for the bathroom. 

Once inside he stripped his shirt off and squeezed as much water out of it as possible. Florida didn’t exactly have winter, but he’d freeze if he went out in the October chill with a wet shirt on. The door opened behind him and he whipped his head around, ready to shout at whoever dared to interrupt his sulking. Instead he slammed his mouth shut cause the hot bartender was standing just inside the door with a bunch of towels. 

“Sorry about my brother,” Hot Bartender said sheepishly. “He tends to overdo it a bit with the contests.” 

“No shit,” Chuck accepted the towels and eyed the man critically. “Thanks, mate.” 

“Raleigh. Um, my name is Raleigh Becket.” 

Chuck looked up at him and grinned. “As in the Becket’s Tavern I'm standing in?” 

“Yeah.” The sheepish look was back. “Only good thing our father gave us was alcohol tolerance. Seemed a good idea to take advantage of the tourists, so we opened a bar.” 

“You open up like this to everyone who wins your wet t-shirt contest, Ray?” 

Blue eyes snapped up to him. “It’s Raleigh. And no. No, um, you just.” 

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Chuck tossed the towels on the bathroom counter and stalked towards Raleigh. “I just what?” 

“You look like that guy from True Blood.” The admission caught Raleigh by surprise if the blush on his cheeks was any indication. 

Chuck reached underneath Raleigh’s arm and slid the lock over. Raleigh burst into action the second the deadbolt snapped home and shoved Chuck back until he was pinned against the counter. It was only when Chuck bucked his hips against Raleigh’s that he gasped. Not because of the obvious hard-on in Raleigh’s jeans, but because of the fangs he saw drop. Chuck would deny it until his dying day, which might be today actually, but he whimpered at the sight. 

Raleigh grinned and dragged his teeth over Chuck’s neck. “You do look a lot like that guy you know.” 

“So,” Chuck groaned as he felt a fang tear his skin. “Which one of us is the fang-banger then?” 

The low laugh Raleigh let out sent shivers down Chuck’s already chilled skin and he pushed Raleigh away and into the lone stall door. He wrapped a hand in Raleigh’s hair, yanking him in for a kiss, and his other hand shoved itself into Raleigh’s jeans. He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked steadily, “If we do this, we do it my way.” 

“Fine, unh, fine by me. As long as I get a taste of you.” 

Chuck laughed and kissed him again. “Oh, man, you have no idea, do you?” 

Someone pounded on the door and Raleigh pressed Chuck until he stepped away. “Raleigh, get out of there! We’ve got them ten deep at the bar, asshole!” 

“Fuck you, Yancy!” 

“I’m too pretty for you, now get out here!” 

Raleigh reached out and yanked the door open, a hand round Chuck’s wrist. He knocked Yancy back and dragged Chuck out of the bathroom. Chuck looked back and gave Yancy a cheeky wave snapping his teeth at the bewildered man. Raleigh stopped long enough to say goodbye to the blonde girl behind the bar, and then pulled Chuck along towards the door. 

They emerged into the cool night air laughing and clutching at each other. Raleigh kissed him every few steps as they approached the small house behind the bar, eventually pinning Chuck to the door frame as he reached for the keys hanging from his belt loop. 

Chuck dug sharpening nails into Raleigh’s hips the longer he took to open the door, dragging teeth over Raleigh’s collar bones, the longer his own fangs became and he growled when the warped wood finally gave way. 

Stumbling inside, Chuck finally let himself go and Raleigh’s eyes widened comically as he realized what he was dealing with. Most other creatures avoided Chuck’s kind like the plague, the various creatures which roamed in packs being the exception as they would literally bond with anything. 

“You’re a succubus.” 

“And you suck.” Chuck snarled back, reaching out to slice Raleigh’s shirt off. “I’m an incubus. Now get over here and do what you do best.” 

Later, Chuck would use the speed at which Raleigh moved to obey against him, but for now he simply took advantage and let his eyes flare gold. Raleigh gasped and crowded Chuck towards the hallway, kissing him into a tentative submission as they headed for a bed. 

Chuck laughed as Raleigh pressed him into the obscenely soft sheets and kissed his way across his chest. “You’d better have lube, or this isn’t gonna go how either of us want.” 

Raleigh reached over to his nightstand without removing his lips from Chuck’s nipple and grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer. He scraped a fang down Chuck’s chest, letting blood well up, and Raleigh groaned at the taste. 

“You taste wonderful.” 

Groaning at the twist of pain and pleasure, Chuck gripped Raleigh tightly with his hips and rolled them. He snatched the lube away from Raleigh and squirted some into his hands. One went immediately to Raleigh’s cock and the other he used to open himself quickly. 

“How did you not realize what I was?” Chuck rasped out as he dragged his fingers over his prostate. 

“Too many,” Raleigh keened as Chuck shifted to grind their hips together. “Too many humans. Hard to spot others when it’s that busy. Most leave us alone anyway.” 

Chuck nodded and reached for Raleigh’s dick, pressing it against his entrance. Just before he sank down, Raleigh surged up, pulling them flush together and pressing inside in one steady motion. He kissed Chuck senseless as he drove relentlessly into him, arms wrapped firmly around Chuck’s broad shoulders. 

With every kiss, every thrust, Chuck sucked more energy from Raleigh. He cried out as Raleigh snuck a hand between them and thumbed the head of his cock. Unwilling to let the bloodsucking bastard take the upper hand, as it were, Chuck bared his own fangs and sank them deeply into Raleigh’s neck. Raleigh responded in kind and they drank messily from each other. 

Embarrassingly for both, the bites were enough to send them careening over the edge into orgasm. They panted against each other for several long minutes before the blood took hold and Raleigh hardened instantly inside Chuck. He rolled them to their sides and thrust lazily into him, sipping lightly from the Chuck’s neck. 

“We’re so fucked.” Chuck whispered as he felt Raleigh’s blood coursing through his veins. “So, so fucked.” 

Raleigh wrenched his fangs away from Chuck’s throat and kissed him, blood smearing between them. “Completely screwed.” 

They came together again, lazily and without the fireworks of the first round. Chuck rolled off and away from Raleigh after, breathing heavily. “My father warned me not to get involved with vamps, ya know.” 

“Did he? My mother warned me to avoid things like you.” Raleigh rolled over and pillowed his head on Chuck’s chest. “I think this might be the first time I ever disobeyed her.” 

“Dad is used to me ignoring him. Except when it matters.” Chuck ran a hand through Raleigh’s hair. “This was probably worth it.” 

Raleigh leaned up to look at him. “Probably?” 

“You’re a redneck vampire running a bar to skim drinks off drunk kids and your brother is a dick.” Raleigh snorted and climbed up to sit across Chuck’s thighs. They were both getting hard again. “Besides, I haven’t gotten my dick in you yet. Can’t make any hasty decisions without all the relevant information.”

“You’re a nerd, aren’t you?” Raleigh leaned heavily over Chuck now, eyes locked on him. “I’m gonna spend the rest of eternity listening to you lecture me.” 

Chuck bucked his hips up and grinned. “All because you thought I looked like that vamp from True Blood.” 

Raleigh laughed and ground down against him. He let his smile go lazy and whispered with the worst 

Southern drawl in Chuck’s ear, “Oh honey. True Blood ain’t got shit on us.”


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in _A Mood_ apparently. 
> 
> Chuck brings Raleigh home to meet the family. Raleigh's family follows. They run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck 2020, register to vote if you're American, enjoy my humble offering of vampire porn.

Chuck returned from his fall break trip looking rejuvenated, he was almost _glowing_.

Herc stared at him as he rode the escalator down to baggage claim. His son even hugged him. “You got laid on this trip, didn’t you?”

With his characteristic lack of shame, Chuck grinned and punched his father in the shoulder. “I got laid on this trip. Actually,” Chuck turned around looking for someone. “He may have come home with me.”

Frowning, Herc followed his son’s eyes until they landed on a blond man heading their way. Mindful of the humans surrounding them, he kept the snarl off his face. Fucking vampires. The man noticed Herc’s reaction and the grin he directed at Chuck dropped, but otherwise he didn’t react.

“Dad, this is Raleigh Becket. Raleigh, this is my dad, Hercules Hansen.”

Raleigh extended a hand, his other arm already wrapped around Chuck’s waist. Herc didn’t take it immediately, studying the creature in front of him. He noted bite marks high on his shoulder, fresh. Darting his eyes to his son’s neck, he sighed and took the vamp’s hand. Chuck had the worst fucking impulse control. Raleigh relaxed when Herc took his hand and the grin turned into a wide smile.

Herc had to admit if he weren’t completely committed to his wife then that smile would’ve had him dropping his pants faster than he could blink. He could see what pulled Chuck in and groaned. “I guess this is a welcome to the family, Mr. Becket.”

Chuck had the decency to blush at that, knowing exactly what he’d done leaving a mark like that on Raleigh’s neck. The only consolation was Raleigh’s immortality. Herc always worried Chuck would turn up with a human and spend his whole long life in mourning.

“I, uh,” Raleigh too was blushing as Herc released his hand. “I apologize for all this.” He waved between himself and Chuck. “It, it happened very fast.”

Taking pity on the man so obviously besotted with his son, Herc laughed. “I’d expect nothing less from Chuck. Besides if you survived Mako finding out about this then you’ll be fine. Well, maybe, you do still have to meet his mother.”

Both men paled, Raleigh obviously thinking about whatever Mako put him through and Chuck because his mother was going to _kill him._ They were saved by the arrival of their travel companions and their luggage. Herc handed one of the triplets the keys to the van waiting outside and shooed Raleigh and Chuck after them. Turning on Mako, he pulled her duffel onto his shoulder and slung an arm across hers.

“So, tell me about him.”

Mako smiled, fangs glinting under the fluorescent lights. “He and his siblings own a bar in Daytona Beach. They fleece the college kids and tourists for money and blood. They have a friend who helps them run the place. All above board. They don’t kill anyone except perhaps the occasional person who deserves it. Otherwise no one is hurt. I called my father, had him look into them, they were turned by their mother, Dominique two-hundred years ago. She’s part of one of the old French covens now, visits them a few times a year.”

Herc nodded along, watching the boys try stuffing themselves and luggage in the van. He knew Raleigh was listening by the way his head was tilted towards them. But he didn’t react otherwise, he expected this. Herc’s estimation of him improved by the second.

“I like him.” Mako continued. “He’s sweet. He didn’t know what Chuck was at first. I pushed him into a wet t-shirt contest, which he won, and then stormed off to the bathroom. Raleigh went to help him and next thing I knew they were running off into the night reeking of sex. Chuck called me the next morning and I’ve never heard him so happy.”

Squeezing her shoulders, Herc kissed her temple. “Good work. Thank you for keeping an eye on him.”

“Of course, Herc.”

She marched forward to whack one of the triplets away from taking shotgun in the van and Herc grinned at their antics. Chuck had Raleigh wrapped in a hug and looked like he was two seconds from snogging him on the sidewalk. Herc stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Save it boys. Get in the car.”

Chuck reluctantly let Raleigh go and climbed into the van. Once everyone was situated, Chuck pulled away, noting his son was holding Raleigh’s hand. Angela was going to lose her shit. He thought about warning her, but decided Chuck deserved whatever he got.

* * *

They pulled up to the farm just after midnight, Herc understanding the change in flights after seeing Raleigh. Angie and Stacker were waiting on the porch for them. Chuck groaned when he caught sight of his mother and the triplets started ribbing him immediately. Raleigh had the grace to look a little scared, but he also laughed at Chuck’s pain.

Herc couldn’t help it, he _liked _this man. Three hours in a car with a person taught you a lot about them. Raleigh was charming, self-deprecating, funny. He was also just mean enough to Chuck to balance out his son’s tendency to be a total asshole.

Angie and Stacker stalked towards the van the moment Mako opened the door and they caught a whiff of the vampire within. Herc hopped out and got between them. “Hey, we’re good. Chuck just brought a souvenir home from the beach.”

The boys wisely let the triplets out of the van first before Chuck got out and stared at his mum sheepishly. Raleigh stepped out at his back and placed a possessive hand on his hip. Angie snarled, fangs sliding free, letting the change slowly inch over her. Recognizing the danger, Raleigh moved beside Chuck and dragged him forward. Stacker had already backed off, standing with Herc, and watching the show.

“Charles Hansen, who the fuck is this?” Angie growled around her fangs.

“This is Raleigh Becket. Raleigh, this is my mum, Angela Hansen.”

Raleigh bared his neck in obvious submission, eyes to the ground. Stacker hummed in approval next to Herc who was still ready to yank his wife off the poor vamp if necessary. He didn’t want her complaining when Raleigh ripped into her. “I apologize, Mrs. Hansen, for not meeting you first. My own mother is going to rip me a new one when she finds me.”

Angie barked out a laugh and stalked forward until she could look into Raleigh’s face. She was already letting the change slide back, only her fangs still on display. Sniffing at the two of them, she laid a hand on Raleigh’s neck and knocked their foreheads together. “You, I might forgive, Mr. Becket.”

She pushed him away and turned on her son who clutched at Raleigh. “You, though, Chuck. You had better have a good reason for this.”

“He was hot?” Chuck tried for humor and failed. Though Herc listened to Mako and the rest of the pack giggle on the porch. Realizing his audience had increased, Chuck breathed deep and stopped cowering before his mother. Herc groaned. Now he was in for it. “He smelled like home.”

Raleigh snapped his eyes to Chuck, the faint moonlight making them reflect gold. Herc was impressed. Chuck really was ass over tea kettle for this vamp if he was using that line. It was the first thing Angie said to Stacker when she brought Herc home three-hundred years ago.

His wife softened instantly, as Chuck obviously hoped she would, and eyed the way Raleigh was holding her son. He wasn’t trying to get between them, instead standing before her, ready to take whatever punishment she levelled equally with Chuck. She sniffed and rolled her eyes, blinking back tears, before opening her arms. “Come here.”

Chuck pulled free of Raleigh and let his mother wrap him in her arms. Raleigh smiled at them only to find himself wrapped in one of Angie’s hugs as well a few seconds later. Herc grinned and turned to head inside. Stacker followed him.

“You didn’t tell us Mako called.” He accused his old friend once they were in the house.

“I did not,” Stacker smirked. Herc waited patiently. “I know Dominique Becket. She’s a good woman. I was not worried about her son.”

“You’re the worst.” Herc grumbled.

Stacker laughed at him.

* * *

Raleigh never spent too much time around werewolves, most of the packs down south were a bit too rigid for his tastes. The separation between the species wasn’t nearly as bad as it was when he was first turned in New Orleans, when the various supernatural factions were waging silent wars against each other. But even after the witches turned the tide and instituted peace, the rest of the region remained fractured along old lines. Covens and packs formed alliances and forced any newcomers to run ridiculous trials.

The Beckets actively avoided all of it by accident. Their mother turned them and immediately killed her sire, seeking refuge with the witch covens in New Orleans. Raleigh’s first seventy years as a vampire were spent under the tutelage of witches who taught him how to utilize his new powers and use them against other creatures. When his mother met Kennedy and ran off to France, he and his siblings stayed. They moved to Florida, lived away from the encroaching settlers with the Seminoles. As the twentieth century turned, they finally left and stumbled onto Tendo who immediately adopted the siblings and whisked them off on a world tour. The tour turned into a slideshow of blood and horror as the first, then second, world war ruined Raleigh’s estimation of humanity’s trajectory.

They returned to Florida, opened their bar, and hid amongst vacationing mortals.

In all that time, he’d never met a pack like this one. Angela and Stacker ran a tight ship. Every wolf worked seamlessly together, and Raleigh counted over forty members in the first few weeks. Chuck rambled on about the various pack members flung around the world and he realized this might be the biggest pack in North America. He was surprised he’d never heard of them.

He asked Angela about it one night and she laughed. “We aren’t one pack, we’re three. We share territory. I take in those wolves who have nowhere else to go, I brought most of them here when Herc and I left Australia. Stacker’s pack are all warriors, leftovers from the shattered European packs after WWII, he left the battlefields behind and brought anyone willing here. He knew I’d let him be.”

“Who’s runs the third?”

Angela grinned and pointed over his shoulder. Chuck was there, sparring with Mako, both laughing and pulling stupid stunts to land hits. “Chuck. He may not be a wolf, but he was literally raised by them. Most of the second and third generation members, the young ones, they follow him. He’s still a bit submissive to me, but they’re his to deal with. I don’t interfere.”

Raleigh gaped. “But,” He stuttered around the thought, “How?”

“We’re in Canada, Rals. No one who comes here does so without permission to set foot on our territory. Everyone assumes, like you, that we’re one massive pack because we operate that way. Those who know about us that is. We keep to ourselves. Anyone who leaves the territory just says they belong to me or Stacker. Most of the other packs know enough of our reputations to leave us alone. And that’s always been enough.”

He didn’t get a chance to question her further as Mako ran up and dragged him into spar with her and Chuck. Angela waved him off and left. He had no choice but to turn his attention to the game as Chuck landed a sucker punch on him in his distracted state. Mako leapt on his back and flipped him before he could react, he slipped into the fight after that.

* * *

The Becket clan descended on Hansen/Pentecost territory six weeks after Chuck brought him home. He sensed his sister first, barely avoiding her attempt to tackle him as the vampires eschewed motorized transport in favor of a good run. Yancy and Tendo were hot on her heels and he had to call out to the various wolves stalking the unfamiliar vampires to stop a fight from breaking out.

Dominique arrived in a more composed fashion compared to her children and their best friend. She’d called ahead to her old friend and Stacker drove her to the house from the edge of the property line which kept humans off the core of their territory. She and Angela were sharing a pot of tea and embarrassing stories about their children when most of Chuck’s pack and the Beckets tumbled into the house. Raleigh brushed as much mud off himself as he could and hugged his mother.

“You look wonderful, my son.” She smiled at him. “Now which one of these boys is Charles?”

Chuck, no less filthy, possibly more so as Jazmine and Mako had teamed up to drag him through a deep mudhole, glanced sheepishly at his clothes and extended a hand. Tutting, Dominique pulled him in for a hug as well. “None of that now, _mon cher_. You are family. A little dirt does not bother me.”

Raleigh grinned as Chuck looked at him for help. Dominique rattled off barely recognizable French and pulled him to sit next to her on the sofa. He collapsed next to her and begged Raleigh to sit on his other side. Jazmine took the spot instead and Raleigh knew from the look on Chuck’s face he’d be paying for it later.

“Now, your mother tells me you’re studying at Colgate, Charles. Tell me all about your major! I love going to university, it’s such a lovely way to pass the time.”

“Um,” Chuck began, and Raleigh couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with him. The panic on his face as he looked between Dominique and Raleigh told him everything he needed to know. Chuck was _nervous_ meeting his mother. It was adorable and Raleigh wanted to pull him out of the room so he could ravish the incubus. Angela elbowed him out of that train of thought, pulling him to the kitchen to collect more tea and snacks for the visiting vampires. Stacker knew they were coming and stocked a mini fridge with fresh blood.

“I like your mother.” The werewolf said, stacking a half-dozen blood bags on a tray. “She seems like a strong woman.”

Raleigh nodded, “She is.”

“Most vampires abandon their human families, especially if the children are adults or very near to it. She didn’t and that shows me she loves you three very much.”

“Her sire forbid her to see us.” Raleigh admitted. “But she disobeyed and found us, asked us if we wanted to turn. She hid us from him for a year before he found her. She killed him.”

“Good,” Angela said seriously. She rounded the island and made him look her in the eye. “Means I can trust her with my son if you and Chuck ever leave. Just as she can trust me with you.”

Blushing, Raleigh nodded and hesitantly hugged her. It was nice to have another mom to rely on, even as old as he was. “Thank you, Angie.”

“Don’t mention it, love. Now, let’s go rescue Chuck before he has a panic attack.”

* * *

The terrifying combination of Dominique and Angela sent Raleigh and Chuck running to a small cabin on the far western side of the pack territory. Mako and a few others followed, unwilling to leave them completely alone and vulnerable, but they took up residence a few miles away.

Relishing the quiet, the two men settled into the cabin. Raleigh could only hear animals and Chuck for miles. Chuck, always a little keyed up by the proximity of so many people, relaxed in a way Raleigh hadn’t seen yet. It made him want to kidnap the incubus and disappear into the wilderness forever.

The inability to feed off the general happiness of the pack left Chuck restless after a few days and Raleigh had to truly convince himself not to runaway with the insatiable bastard if this was the reward.

“You are a fucking _tease_,” Raleigh panted underneath Chuck. The incubus had his fangs buried in Raleigh’s thigh and was using the boost of power to hold him down. Chuck had been biting him in various spots for over an hour, stroking Raleigh’s cock slowly, bringing him so very close to the edge and then backing off every time.

Chuck pulled away, licking at the quickly sealing wounds. “We’ve never been truly _alone_. I plan to lick every inch of you _twice,_ so I know exactly how to take you apart. You, love, are going to _deal with it_.”

Raleigh whimpered as Chuck finally wrapped his lips around his cock and ever so slowly pulled him over the edge. Chuck licked him clean, and then gently turned Raleigh over. He traced patterns over his back with tongue and fangs, drinking more and more from him until Raleigh was nearly sobbing into the pillow. Undeterred, Chuck moved lower and lower, biting into Raleigh’s left ass cheek, and then spreading him wide.

It occurred to Raleigh, as Chuck licked over his hole, this was the first time he felt the full extent of Chuck’s powers. Incubi were literally legendary for their skills in bed, and Chuck certainly proved that to be true in the last couple months. But they were always close to other people, near enough that Chuck must not have fully let go for fear of inciting an orgy.

He wasn’t holding back now, every ghost of breath, the barest touch, sending Raleigh to the edge only his vampiric stamina keeping him from embarrassing himself. Chuck slowly worked him open, licking deep inside him. Raleigh could even swear his tongue got longer from how deep it was inside him. Too overwhelmed to turn and check, he pressed weakly against Chuck’s face. Claws dug into his ass and spread him further apart, Chuck’s fangs nipping at his rim as he pressed closer.

“Please,” Raleigh begged after what felt like hours. The sun filtered through the closed curtains and so his hazy mind processed that Chuck truly had been at it for _hours_. “_Please, please, please._”

Chuck took pity on him, the fingers inside grazing his prostate as that infernal tongue lapped at his rim. Raleigh arched at the sensation, feeling the telltale buzz of ecstasy flow through his oversensitive body. Chuck rubbed his prostate over and over until Raleigh could take no more and screamed his release into the pillows.

Pushing him through it, Chuck kept his finger pumping in and out of Raleigh until he was hard again. He kept Raleigh’s legs spread wide and stretched out over him, pausing only to press a kiss to Raleigh’s open mouth before sinking into his pliant body. Raleigh moaned shamelessly, the barest amount of slick from Chuck’s mouth and the lube he started out with on his fingers eased the way. The friction of it _burned_ and Raleigh wanted _more._

He tried pressing back against Chuck, but the incubus held him still, forced his knees wider and pinned his arms to the bed. Unable to move, Chuck drove him mad with a steady rhythm which set his whole body on fire but did nothing to push him closer to orgasm.

“Do you understand now?” Chuck breathed into his ear. He dragged Raleigh’s arms up, entwining their fingers above his head. “Do you know why I brought us out here?”

“Yes,” Raleigh gasped. He opened his eyes to see Chuck’s glowing red, pupils turned milk white. He angled for a kiss, hopelessly lost to this man. “Yes. _More_.”

Obliging him, Chuck snapped his hips into a punishing staccato, driving his cock against Raleigh’s prostate. Raleigh writhed, begging for it harder, faster, anything to seek completion. Chuck sank fangs into his shoulder, pulling blood from him until Raleigh saw stars and came again. Chuck kept drinking until the vampire was nearly unconscious and spilled inside him.

Raleigh was distantly aware Chuck cleaned him as his body processed its lack of blood for the first time in two hundred years. He felt Chuck pull him into his lap and perked up as a claw slashed a cut across his left pectoral. Raleigh latched on, suckling the blood until he could bite down harder. Chuck let him press him back into the bed, let him litter more bites across his chest until Raleigh was awake and aware once more.

Fully cognizant, Raleigh lay himself out over Chuck, relishing the changes to his lover’s body. A tail now curled lazily around his leg, inching high up his thigh. Raleigh whimpered at the contact, not even the blood enough to heal his abused hole yet. Chuck sighed in disappointment.

“Don’t make that noise,” Raleigh nipped at his lips and then at his pointed ears. “That wasn’t a _no_. It was a _not right now_.”

Chuck’s claws punctured Raleigh’s back as he pulled him flush and kissed him in reply. Raleigh savored the pain, knowing now that Chuck was willing to _hurt_ him more than a little. Not every vampire enjoyed pain with their pleasure, Raleigh wasn’t one of them. He loved sweet and slow just as much as what Chuck promised him with every bite and scratch and punishing fuck.

“Raleigh,” Chuck whispered when they broke apart for a moment. “I need you.”

Just now confirming that, yes, Chuck’s tongue _definitely _got longer, Raleigh didn’t process the demand immediately. Chuck bucked against him, dick hard and leaking again, finally making Raleigh’s addled brain work out what he wanted. He kissed Chuck breathless again and then crawled down the bed.

Grabbing the lube, he sucked Chuck down with no warning and held him in his throat as the incubus howled against the suction. Slinging an arm over Chuck’s hips he slicked his fingers and glanced up. Chuck nodded, “Yes. Whatever you want. Do it.”

Raleigh hummed around the cock still in his throat and swallowed. Three fingers pressed against Chuck’s rim, paying him back for the slow torture with fast and rough strokes. Curling his fingers against Chuck’s prostate immediately, Raleigh sucked harder, bobbed his head faster, and made it _hurt_. Chuck cried out for more during all of it, spilling down his throat quickly.

He didn’t let Chuck recover, sliding another finger inside him, thumb rubbing against his rim. He let his claws extend, just a little, let them catch and burn. Chuck howled and clutched at Raleigh’s shoulders, pulled at his hair. “Oh, fuck me, fuck me now. More!”

Chuck hardened under the onslaught of Raleigh’s fingers and his mouth, spilled once more because Raleigh wanted him just as desperate as he’d been. Then, as Chuck came down, he pulled his hand free and drove his cock into him in one stroke. Chuck screamed. Raleigh drank the sound down in a brutal kiss before pulling Chuck up and sitting him in his lap. He kept his knees underneath him, drove ruthlessly into the incubus’ boneless form.

The tail wrapped around his neck and squeezed every time Raleigh slowed, startling a laugh from the vampire. He let Chuck’s legs fall back to the bed, let him take control of the rhythm and sank his fangs into Chuck’s neck. He drained him, taking over the rhythm as Chuck faltered from blood loss. Just as Chuck was about to pass out, he pulled him close and urged him to bite.

He kept the rhythm between them brutal, driving his hips into Chuck so the only sounds in the room were their moans and the slapping of skin. They drank from each other, pausing only to kiss and suck quickly healing bruises into every available inch of skin. Claws rent long slashes across their chests and backs, ruining the sheets below them with holes and blood spray.

They didn’t care. Raleigh came inside Chuck and then flipped him to his stomach to slide his softened cock inside him once more. He slid fingers in alongside his dick and worked himself back up, stretching Chuck wide until he came, and this time did pass out.

Raleigh carefully rolled him over, kept his cock inside, and kissed his lips gently until he woke. The smile Chuck gave him was blinding. If he wasn’t already hopelessly in love, well, the look in those blue-grey eyes could drive a man to do _anything_. Chuck realized Raleigh was still inside him and rolled his hips.

“You sure?” Raleigh asked, kissing the smile from bloody lips.

“Yes, anything.”

“You’re perfect. I love you.”

Chuck moaned at the first thrust and clutched at Raleigh’s shoulders. He slid his hands down and Raleigh realized, distracted by the heat around his cock, those hands were slick. A blunt pressure pressed at his hole and his hips stuttered as Chuck’s tail pressed inside him. He looked down into red eyes once more and let his own bleed bright gold.

He felt his face change, watched Chuck’s fangs grow impossibly long. He drove his fangs into Chuck’s throat, claws scrabbled against his scaly skin. Chuck returned the favor and Raleigh thanked him by changing the angle of his thrusts and driving against his prostate. The tail inside him drove deep, until Raleigh swore he felt it in the back of his throat. They tore at each other, howling their pleasure, pure primal rage overtaking them.

Finally reaching the edge, Raleigh reached between them and pulled roughly on Chuck’s cock. His claws sliced at the delicate skin with every downstroke, the dual attack sending Chuck roaring into his orgasm. Raleigh followed a scarce second behind as Chuck’s tail curled inside him and pushed.

They fell asleep, still entwined and inside each other. Sunset woke them with the howls of the nearby wolves playing in the fast approaching twilight. Raleigh gingerly pulled out and away, flopping onto his back. Chuck’s tail still twisted inside him, gamely trying to urge him on, but he swatted at the incubus’ chest and failed to hide his disappointment when it pulled out of him.

“Rest up, my love.” Chuck whispered into his chest. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Raleigh was man enough to admit that he whimpered. He opened his eyes and saw Chuck staring back at him, eyes bright red. He resolved to ask Angie how she could possibly keep up when they returned home. Chuck sensed his apprehension and leaned forward for a kiss. He pulled back, Raleigh shamelessly chasing his lips for more, and climbed off the bed.

Sinking back into the nearly ruined mattress, Raleigh was surprised by the warm cloth wiping him clean and the stack of blood bags that appeared at his head. He looked up at Chuck, saw the intent in his eyes and scrambled to drink as much blood as he could before Chuck took it away.

* * *

They returned home and Herc burst out laughing at Raleigh. The poor vampire was barely walking straight and immediately retreated upstairs. Angela punched her husband in the arm, particularly sensitive to the man’s plight. He flinched but didn’t stop laughing and high-fived his son.

Angela made Dominique swear she’d give Raleigh at least a day to recover and then hefted a mini fridge full of blood up to Chuck’s room and forced her son to sleep on the couch. Little bastard didn’t even try to look ashamed. She returned to Raleigh and apologized for not talking to him before they left.

“Was it worth it,” She asked. “Would you change your mind? After all of it? Seeing the full extent of who he is?”

Raleigh stared at her like she was crazy. “No fucking way.”

She laughed out loud. “I knew I liked you, Raleigh Becket.”


End file.
